sehuns_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
— percy jackson / heros of olympus
A woman from New Rome (Serena Kang), that is aromantic, but heterosexual, although she believes herself to be asexual. Diana is her favorite goddess, and she plans to join the Huntresses of Diana, but one day she gets drunk and sleeps with Mars, and has **1) a boy, modelled by Sehun, named Caelestis, because it means 'heavenly', a meaning of Diana's name. **2) a girl, modeled by Krystal, named Diana, bc ofc her mum adored her, it's the ultimate gift to her. **and then she either ***1) raises her kids in New Rome, disappointed because she really wanted to join the Huntresses but like, she's the one that got pregnant and raises her kid **** Caelestis Felix and Diana Jocelyn Kang *A woman from _____ who met Mercury on a trip to _____ and has his kid. *A competive tennis player that is really arrogant, and meets Victoria, and has a love/hate relationship, he has a kid with her and as he's famous, he pulls a Cristiano Ronaldo and says he paid the mother of his kid to disappear. *A Japanese char that's from the northern most part of Japan and is the son/daughter of Aquilon, maybe even twins. *____'s family got killed by ______ and in his quest for revenge, Nemesis helps him out, and ye, baby is made xD *hoe (helena hwang) don't know how to swim, hoe almost drowns, neptune saves her, they spend the day together, they fuck, and then their kid is born <3 ~ Elias Nereus Hwang *Legacy of Ceres and Juventus *Random kid of Bacchus *A quiet lawyer who falls in love with Bellona and like, they have their kid. *A son of Venus who knows who Fortuna is during the relationship, but still keeps it going, even tho he knows she'll leave soon. *A fierce healer falls in love with Apollo * The Baekhyun/Yeri sibs that were kids of Jupiter but i forgot their storyline?? * Oliver Augustus Victor Kristian Ryu / Melody Aemiliana Elsa Jaye Ryu ** Baekhyun and Yeri - Oliver and Melody Ryu - the son and daughter of Morgan Song and Victor Ryu. * ok this did NOT HAPPEN morgan song totally fucked jupiter twice and had both kids * she disappeared though and victor took in the sibs bc he wanted to benefit from having ~kids of jupiter~ under his care bc he's like a politician for new rome or some shit lmaoooo * Aurelia Emma Eloise Kyung / daughter of two legacies / her mom (legacy of bellona) disappeared when she was young and there's lowkey rumors her dad lowkey killed her oops * Lucian Yixuan Wu ~ the Lay son of venus * Julian Yun Lau ~ that Chinese-American kid from Alaska ~ Joanna Lau and Aquilon * Chanyeol - Caius 'Caius' Jung - the son of Eleanor and Cato Jung and legacy of Mercury. (Cassius Jung - older brother) ** his mom is a legacy of mercury, and his dad is a legacy of mars * the daughter of Irene Chae and Pluto ??? Category:Fandom